1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to methods and systems for configuring land survey sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
Typically, land surveys may be performed for the purpose of geotechnical projects, such as hydrocarbon exploration. Land survey sensors may be deployed in the area to be surveyed based on a plan devised by a geophysicist. The initial plan may simply describe a pattern within which the sensors are to be placed. The pattern usually describes the relationships of sensors to each other in the deployment. These relationships may describe vertical and horizontal distances between individual sensors and/or rows of sensors.
Once the pattern is devised, a survey team may identify coordinates within the survey area where the sensors can be deployed according to the pattern. The survey team may use an actual map of the area to identify potential obstacles in deploying the sensors according to the pattern. Based on the positioning of roads, rivers, private property and the like, the survey team may modify the pattern in order to plan the physical deployment of the sensors.
Once coordinates have been determined for the sensors' deployment, a survey crew may place markers at the coordinates for each sensor. The markers may include flags, pegs, or even colored bags of sand. The crew may then later deploy each sensor at the positions of the markers.
In some circumstances, conditions on the ground may prevent the placement of a sensor at the planned coordinates. For example, some of the markers may have been removed before the sensors are deployed. Further, soil conditions at the planned coordinates may impede sensor deployment. For example, rocky soil at the planned coordinates may make digging impractical. Accordingly, the survey crew may place the sensor at a different location near the planned coordinates.
The data collected by the sensors is later processed at a data center to produce images of the subsurface of the survey area. As such, placing the sensors in locations other than the planned coordinates may introduce errors into the processing and the images produced therefrom.